1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a process claim 1 for producing a paper web.
2. Description of Related Art
According to a process of this kind a fibrous raw material is slushed and the stock obtained is formed into a web which is dried.
In paper making, mechanical pulps are used for, e.g., newsprint and SC and LWX papers. Compared to chemical pulp the particular advantage of mechanical pulps are their lower production costs and greatly yields. Entirely new fields of applications are also being found for mechanical pulps, in particular hardwood pulps. In connection with the present invention it has been found that by using mechanical pulps made from aspen it is possible to manufacture qualities of fine papers that are essentially better than the present ones. At the same time, this leads to conditions of web formation that are, however, distinctly more difficult than for conventional fine papers and for newsprint prepared from spruce. The present invention relates to the control of these web forming conditions.
In comparison to chemical pulps there are some considerable problems relating to mechanical pulps, such as high concentrations of LC substances (liquid and colloidal substances), amounting to 2000 to 8000 mg/l (when purely chemical pulps are used the corresponding amounts are 500 to 1000 mg/l). The high concentrations of disturbing substances increase the risk of disturbances to runability. The concentrations of lipophilic extractives which are particularly troublesome as regards runability are four times, or even up to seven times larger in bleached mechanical pulps than in chemical pulps. The lipophilic extractives are the main cause for most of the precipitates, stains and hole on a paper machine.
The brightness of a paper containing mechanical pulps is lower and the brightness stability poorer than for a traditional fine paper containing solely chemical pulps. The large concentration of fines in the mechanical pulps in both an advantage and a disadvantage. It renders the paper a good bulk, because it has a large scattering capacity, and it gives the paper high opacity, but for the runability of the paper machine a high fines concentration is a disadvantage. The fines have a large specific surface which consumes a lot of the various paper chemicals, both process chemicals and functional chemicals. It is also necessary to use large amounts of chemicals in webs containing abundant amounts of fines in order to control dewatering. The fines have a large specific surface and they impair dewatering of the web during paper manufacture.
The risk of pitch trouble increases in particular in the presence of bivalent or multivalent metal ions. These are capable of precipitating pitch already at small concentrations. In particular calcium gives rise to problems in processes wherein calcium carbonate has been used as a filler or a coating pigment and when mechanical pulp is employed.
Mechanical pulps are produced from softwood, primarily spruce, and to a lesser extent from hardwood, such as aspen (lat. Populus tremula). The pulps produced from different wood species contain varying amounts of lipophilic extractives. The extractives concentration of bleached spruce groundwood (PGW) is about 0.30 to 0.35% and of bleached aspen pressure groundwood 0.60 to 0.70%. Also the composition of the extractives is different for hardwood and softwood. Thus, spruce groundwood contains large amounts of free resinous acids, free fatty acids, fatty acid esters and free and esterified esters. The composition of the lipophilic extractives of aspen groundwood differs from that of spruce. In the extractives fraction of aspen groundwood the fatty acid esters dominate, there are only small amounts of free fatty acids and no resin acid can be found in the extractives of hardwood.
Because of the high concentration of extractives in mechanical aspen pulp, mechanical pulps produced from aspen have been considered to involve great runability risks.
There are also other problems associated with the use of aspen in paper making. The stone cells of the inner layer of the bark, i.e. the sclerides, have made it difficult to use aspen in chemical pulps and problems have also been caused by bark trash of aspen pressure groundwood. Furthermore, some 24 to 26% of the aspen cells are vasculum cells, which increase the risk of runability problems when using aspen pulp. The small vasculum cells of aspen have been found to cause spot and stain formation on the web.
In comparison to spruce, hardwood have a higher water retention (WRW) and the smaller fibres give a denser web. Both these factors reduce the dewatering of the web. The benefit of aspen compared to spruce is its lower lignin concentration which gives a higher brightness and improved brightness stability. Aspen would therefore be an interesting wood raw material in pulp making but for the above reasons and because of the smaller strength of aspen in comparison to spruce, the use of aspen has not increased in mechanical pulps. The relative of aspen, the poplar (lat. Populus balsamea), is to some extent employed for production of groundwood pulps in Northern America, but the same kind of runability problems also appear in connection therewith.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate the problems related to the prior art and to provide an entirely novel solution for utilizing mechanical pulp produced from aspen in paper making, in particular for production of a base paper for a new generation of fine papers. In particular, the present invention concerns a solution for controlling the clearly more difficult web forming conditions of aspen. Higher brightness and brightness stability are required of fine papers. On a higher brightness level it is more critical to control e.g. the formation of stains and spot caused by pitch.
The invention is based on the following surprising findings, which have made it possible substantially to improve the runability of aspen mechanical pulp on a paper machine.
The amounts of organic matter dissolving from groundwood and other mechanical pulp and the variations of these amounts can be restricted by maintaining the pH of the paper machine relatively low and within a relatively narrow range. In addition to the low pH it is further possible to limit the amount of soluble total organic matter (COD) and the amount of organic anionic impurities by maintaining a relatively high conductivity.
The relatively low pH and the relatively high conductivity are particularly advantageous as regards the pitch substance which disperses into water from aspen groundwood. According to Sundberg et al. (K. Sundberg, J. Thornton, R. Ekman, B. Holmbom, Nord. Pulp Pap. Res. J. 9(1994) 2, 125-128) dispersion of pitch from pulp to water is promoted by the fact that the carbohydrates dissolving in water from pulp (spruce groundwoodxe2x80x94TMP) sterically stabilize the pitch dispersion. When operating a process according to our invention the high conductivity restricts the solubility of the organic substance and when the concentration in water of the substance which stabilizes the pitch dispersion drops, it reduces the amount of pitch dispersing into water.
We have also found that, depending on the specific application, the peroxide dosage needed for bleaching aspen groundwood is substantially smaller than the peroxide dosage for spruce groundwood, which also by itself reduces the amount of water-soluble substance. Surprisingly the concentration of extractives on the surface of the bleached aspen groundwood (coverage of extractives) is not higher than for spruce groundwood, even if the total concentration of extractives in aspen groundwood is about twice that of spruce groundwood.
Concerning runability it is also essential to control dewatering. The use of aspen groundwood involves a significant risk in this aspect because its fiber size is small and generally the water retention of hardwood pulps is greater for them because of their characteristic carbohydrate composition than for softwood pulps. By means of the present invention it has become possible to avoid both of these factors which cause risks to runability. First, when aspen groundwood was prepared as described in Example 1, it was surprisingly found that the Freeness of aspen groundwood could be left on a higher level than is required from a spruce groundwood produced for the corresponding purpose. This is because the aspen groundwood contains only small amounts of shives and coarse fibers which would have required processing into a low Freeness. Secondly, dewatering of a paper web containing aspen groundwood is significantly promoted when the wet end is operated in compliance with the present invention.
When chemical aspen pulp is used for manufacturing traditional fine papers, the vasculum cells of aspen give rise to spots and stains on the paper machine. The defoaming agents used for controlling the process appear to cause flocculation of small vasculum cells. The flocs bind loosely to the surface of the paper web and then attach to the roll surfaces of the press section or to the cylinder surfaces of the drying section generating light spots on the surface of the paper. When these spots are examined under a microscope, flocs of vasculum cells can be found. Surprisingly, when mechanical aspen pulp is used no flocculation of vasculum cells has been noticed. This is probably because the physical (stiffness) and chemical (more hydrophobic surface) properties of mechanical fibers are different from those of the fibers in chemical pulps.
More specifically, the process according to the invention is a process for preparing a paper web, according to which process a stock is formed from a fibrous raw material, a web is formed from the stock, and the web is dried, characterized in that the stock is formed from bleached mechanical pulp prepared from wood raw material of the Populus family, the pH of the proportioning being adjusted to 6.8 to 7.2 and the pH of the machine pulp being adjusted to 7.1 to 7.5 and the conductivity of the stock being adjusted 1000 to 1500 xcexcS/cm.
The present invention provides considerable advantages. Thus, by using a relatively low pH and a narrow pH range, the sensitivity to disturbances of the papermaking process can be reduced, because the amounts of dissolved disturbing substances drops and the variation of the amount grows smaller. Paper is produced in a system which is in a constant state of interaction and change, whereby the present method, i.e. the operation of the machine, which includes the above-mentioned characteristics creates a stable and readily controllable situation.
In comparison to the manufacture of traditional fine paper, the conductivity of the stock is kept on a high level of 1000 to 1500 xcexcS/cm. Salts, in particular monovalent alkali metal ions, such as sodium and its salt derived from bleaching of the aspen pulp are responsible for the increase of the conductivity. The conductivity correlates with the sodium concentration of the process water. At high electrolyst concentration and high conductivity levels, variations in the electrolyst concentration (and conductivity) does not cause variations in the chemical phase equilibriums of the wet end nor is their influence on the dewatering on the paper machine as large as when operating at low conductivities (300 to 600 xcexcS/cm of traditional fine papers). It is particularly advantageous to operate a high relative conductivity in connection with a mechanical aspen pulp having a high concentration of extractives. The high conductivity reduces the amount of carbohydrates dissolving from the pulp into water and, this way, also the amount of dispersing lipophilic extractives.
For bleaching of aspen groundwood, the required peroxide dosage is much smaller than for spruce groundwood, which reduces the amount of water solubles. The amount of extractives on the surface of the bleached aspen groundwood (the coverage of extractives determined by ESCA (Electron Spectroscopy for Chemical Analysis)) is not higher than for spruce groundwood.
The combination of high conductivity, narrow pH range and the small amounts of bivalent ions creates stable conditions at the wet end of the paper machine. Since the pH is over 7, calcium carbonate and similar calcium salts can be added as fillers and on the paper web without a substantial increase of the calcium concentration in the wire water.
The present invention utilizes hardwood fibers having a small fiber size for paper making. The dewatering of the prepared paper web is, however, by no means poor. On the contrary, a web containing aspen pulp is more readily dewatered than a web containing spruce groundwood. Surprisingly, it has been found that aspen can be ground to a higher Freeness level because smaller amounts of shives and coarse fibers are formed therefrom during grinding. Furthermore, in comparison to the manufacture of traditional fine papers, the relatively high conductivity promotes and stabilizes water removal.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, a mechanical pulp of aspen is combined with a chemical softwood pulp for preparing base paper for fine papers. Traditionally fine papers have been made entirely from chemical pulp. In comparison with this kind of fine paper making, the bleaching of the mechanical aspen pulp will give the machine a high conductivity level, which improves the stability of the wet end. It promotes water removal and increases stability of water removal. When a stock is produced containing about 30 to 60 wt-% aspen pulp having a brightness of 81 to 85%, the conductivity is about 1100 to 1600 xcexcS/cm, which is clearly higher than for a conventional fine paper process (300 to 600 xcexcS/cm).
The fact that the aspen pulp is readily dewatered makes it possible to achieve a surprisingly high, up to 48%, dry substance content after the press section. This improves runability of the drying section, which minimizes the tacking risks and steam requirements and increases the capacity of the paper machine.
With the aid of the invention it is possible to control the pitching problem much better with aspen than with spruce ground wood.
In summary, it should be pointed out that by the present invention relating to controlling of the chemistry of the wet end of the mechanical aspen pulp is is possible much better to control the runability of the paper machine, in particular when preparing a base paper for fine papers having high brightness and high opacity. Retention and the anionic character can be controlled by substances know per se. By means of the invention the aqueous amounts of LC substances and in particular lipophilic extractives which are detrimental to the runability of the machine can be restricted and the properties of the aspen pulp can be optimized by controlling the grinding and refining so that excellent dewatering can be reached. A more stable and more easily steered process is obtained. The invention also comprises the improvement of the dewatering of hardwood pulps by control of the electrolyst concentrations of process water. According to recent studies the electrolyst concentration/conductivity has a greater influence on the behavior of hardwood pulp, on the water retention of the pulp, than softwood pulp. Further it has been found possible to remove the sclerides which are known to be problematic and surprisingly the vasculum cells of mechanical aspen pulps do not cause any runability problems under these conditions. The invention significantly improves the possibilities of using mechanical aspen pulp for producing fine papers having high brightness and opacity.
The invention will be examined more closely with the aid of a detailed description and with reference to a number of working examples.